


Promise

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: Empress Tianzi made Xingke remembered his promise
Relationships: Li Xingke/Tianzi | Jiang Lihua
Kudos: 3





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is reposted from my own livejournal account (dated 12 years ago) with a little edit. It is meant for slashy lady's challenge, with the prompt: promise.

Xingke breathed with difficulty, and tasted blood in his mouth. His chest constricted with another cough and his throat was overwhelmed with the feeling of thousand needles prickling it. Is this going to be the end of him, he thought, when he started to saw his vision blurred. He tried to look at his empress with his blurry vision, not yet matured by age but still looked nonetheless beautiful in his eyes. He saw diamond-like tears that formed in her eyes, and he felt that something that was not stemmed from his sickness stabbed him in the heart when he saw it ran through the cheek of the girl. Is he really going to leave her here, he thought.

“Xingke!” He heard his named called. “Please hold on! The doctor will be here soon!”

“Y-your majesty…” he said with a raspy voice, followed by another cough.

“Don’t talk! Just concentrate on surviving, please!”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t say anything!” Her majesty’s tears seemed to flow more uncontrollably now. “Y-you remember that you made another promise to me to survive at least until I have reached my come of age, right? So please, please don’t die…”

Of course he remembered that promise, but when he had heard it being uttered again from Tianzi’s mouth, he remembered the resolution that was connected to that promise. He definitely wouldn’t die before telling his true feelings to Tianzi when she finally reached her come of age.

And that resolution was what he held when darkness claimed him into the arms of unconsciousness.


End file.
